


Actual First Kiss, Hiro Didn't Count

by NoobLewds



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Be gentle, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I was kind of drunk writing this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoobLewds/pseuds/NoobLewds
Summary: Weird thing that I wrote when I was drunkish because there is not enough of this ship. Fr fr. I don't give a damn how unhealthy it would be canon wise.





	1. Ichigo's ACTUAL First

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck your opinions. 
> 
> But really, leave a comment if you want.

                  ________________

 

The salty air blew through Ichigo's hair, what pale skin that wasn't covered by her white bikini or jacket quickly became goosebumped from the chill.

 

Though it didn't bother her in the slightest. Something in the air, the abandoned town, the flowing ocean. It all brought a kind of peace to her mind.

 

She wasn't the "team leader" here. Just Ichigo. She could be selfish and think of just herself for a time as she walked alomg long broken sidewalks.

 

Ichigo became lost in the overgrown town, looking over the old signs and posters, eventually finding many worn advertisements for what looked to be a romance movie plastered just about everywhere on the decrepit walls.

 

A lot of said posters featured a couple, hands entwined and kissing, the sunset shadowing their features.

 

Ichigo pressed a finger to her lips, bitter memories of her failure with Hiro flooded to the forefront of her mind.

 

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked no one in particular as she walked away from the poster. "Can I learn to be better?"

 

"... Or maybe I really don't love him? How do I know?"

 

 

Almost seeming to provide an answer, the distraught girl found herself in front of a small theater, the title of the admittedly overly advertised film featured in bold lettering on it's event board.

 

_A Little Kiss_

 

Okay, even she had to admit that sounded bad. And the girl has never even seen a romance movie.

 

Or any movie, really.

 

Regardless, she was curious and wanted to explore more than just the vegetation and cracked architecture. Besides, if there was a working copy of the old film she wanted to see it.

 

Maybe she could learn a thing or two.

 

But about what, exactly? About kissing? Love?

 

Before Ichigo could worry over those thoughts for much longer, she found herself captivated by the sight before her as she walked through an already opened door.

 

The giant counters with aged and dust caked boxes of candy, soda, even popcorn bags. Large, cracked television screens, probably meant for advertising or as menus hung on the wall above the counters.

 

Arcade games line the right wall, the side art still somewhat visible through the fading and dust.

 

Even the red paint and black carpet seemed fairly well preserved, the building mostly absent of any weeds, unlike the rest of the town.

 

Like it had been tightly sealed until very recently. Actually, if she looked closely by the doorway, she could almost make out foot prints slightly larger than her own on the floor.

 

She wasn't alone.

 

Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard a laugh. One that almost sounded childish, uncontrolled.

 

"Zero-Two." Ichigo whispered the name. She felt a chill run up her spine, making her pull the front of her jacket closed, her legs vaguely trembling.

 

She always felt so inadequate in comparison to that girl.

 

But however she felt about Zero-Two, she followed the bellowing laughter, nearly letting a smile slip with how much the other girl was enjoying her herself.

 

She almost seemed completely human when she laughed.

 

Ichigo turned a corner, walking down a long, dark hallway. The showing rooms built along either side have long been closed, one or two had caved in, the doors hardly hanging on by the rusted hinges.

 

Ichigo was going to question just how stable the building was when another bout of laughing caught her attention again.

 

"What has her laughing so much," she wondered as she found the seemingly only functioning screening room.

 

The sign above the door displayed the title _A Little Kiss_ in flickering red lights.

 

Ichigo sighed, of course she was going to be watching the same movie. Zero-Two seemed to be everywhere she was, watching her with those pale green eyes and a smug tilt to her lips.

 

The looks she gave her always poked at her in ways she couldn't explain.

 

But she was going to watch this cheesy movie, dammit! With or without Zero!

 

She didn't need to be so scared of her.

 

Now with a fire in her belly, Ichigo walked into the dark hall leading to the seating area, albeit very stealthily considering she'd rather not attract more smug comments from Zero.

 

Luckily, she wouldn't have to worry about noise, considering the loud surround sound system that was currently blaring the cringe worthy music and exhausted one liners.

 

No wonder Zero was laughing so hard.

 

Still, she figured she could just run her way to the top row without rousing suspicion.

 

Or so she thought.

 

Ichigo was midway up the first set of stairs when she felt those eyes lock in on her.

 

That all too familiar and piercing gaze.

 

Dammit.

 

"... Hey, Zero-Two," she offered weakly, expecting a barrage of pointed jokes.

 

Except none came.

 

The pink haired girl just sat there, her bare feet propped on the headrest of the chair in front of her.

 

Just staring at her with about as wide a grin as she could manage and gesturing for her to come closer.

 

"Ichigo! Come here, come here!" Zero said, looking like an impatient kid as she jumped up and down in her seat. Regardless of the tight, damp one piece bathing suit she wore, she seemed warmer to the smaller girl than usual.

 

Maybe it was just how the beach made her feel.

 

Whatever it was, Ichigo found herself seated next to Zero, her knees pulling up to her chest as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders in a short lived hug.

 

Zero turned towards Ichigo in her seat, almost beaming for some odd reason.

 

"... Why are you smiling at me like that?" Ichigo questioned.

 

"Because you look cute in that bikini," Zero teased, taking a moment to look over the girls lithe frame and exaggerating a lick over her bottom lip.

 

Ichigo froze.

 

"W-what?"

 

Apparently, this is exactly what Zero-Two was expecting, judging by how her shoulders shook as she held a hand to her lips.

 

At least she was trying not to laugh out loud at her.

 

Still, Ichigo bristled, "Hey! Seriously, stop teasing me so much. I'm team leader, and you need to learn to respect that."

 

Oh, how headstrong this 'leader' is.

 

"I'm not teasing! I'm just having fun, something you need to learn to do, my leader."

 

Zero-Two leaned in over the arm rest that seperated their seats, closing the distance between them to mere inches.

 

"I could teach you, you know. How to have fun," the older girl almost whispered against Ichigo's pale lips.

 

The sudden closeness of her rival only served to confuse Ichigo further.

 

First she starts acting friendly, then she taunts her, and now she's basically sitting in her lap and damn near pressing their lips together.

 

What is she trying to do, kill her?

 

Meanwhile, Zero only continued to stare into dark emerald eyes, running her thin fingers along a soft jawline, trying to illicit some kind of response from her prey.

 

Only not realizing that she was short circuiting Ichigo's thoughts with the emotional whiplash.

 

So she did the only logical thing she could think of, and licked her cheek.

 

This, of course, brought Ichigo back with a loud squeal, almost pushing herself out of her seat and making Zero halfway flinch away with that much-too-smug grin, sharp canines on display.

 

This was all too much.

 

"What are you doing!?"

 

"Like I said, having fun. You should try."

 

"This is 'fun' for you!?"

 

Zero tilted her head to the side, her long, pink hair falling cutely over a shoulder as she pulled herself into Ichigo's lap, effectively locking them in place.

 

"Making you blush like a child and squeal? Yeah," Zero brought her lips next to her preys ear, "It's more than just fun."

 

Ichigo tensed at the inhumanly warm air that brushed along her neck and ear, unable to deny the slight shiver it sent through her spine.

 

Even she knew it wasn't entirely fear that made her shake.

 

But she couldn't just sit there.

 

"Zero, g-get off. We need to find the others before we leave..."

 

"And why would we do that? We still have hours before we need to head back."

 

Dammit. Again.

 

"S-still! What if they come in, an- aaah!" Ichigo halfway shrieked at the sharp bite on her shoulder that her rival decided to silence her with.

 

And instead of letting go, Zero sucked hard on the pliable flesh, bruising the skin and licking away the dull sting.

 

If the almost jerky shivering that rocked through her prey didn't say enough, the soft, muted groan did.

 

How adorable, she's holding back so much.

 

"Hush hush, my leader. This is a vacation! You can leave it all to me for right now," she cooed languidly into Ichigo's neck, earning another strained moan.

 

"Zero... Please...,"

 

"Please, what, leader? Use your words."

 

But Ichigo didn't have enough time to reply before her admittedly attractive captor started dragging her hot, slick tongue along the sensitive column of her throat.

 

Hold on, attractive? When did she start thinking of Zero like that?

 

And Zero could feel every little twitch she brought out of her adorable, if irritating, leader. The briefest brush of her lips brought about tiny whimpers, a desperation that she could just eat up.

 

"Like I said," she said between bites and licks along Ichigo's jaw, "You should relax," she tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth.

 

"Let's have a bit of fun, Ichigo."

 

In hindsight, hearing Zero-Two say her name so sweetly, lust heavy in her tone, shouldn't have brought her crumbling so easily.

 

But it did. And she couldn't help but moan and lean in just that little bit further to bring their lips together.

 

It was awkward at first, what with her inexperience and newfound arousal making things even more difficult on her overloaded mind. 

 

Teeth clacked, no rhythm, and she only just figured out she could breathe through her nose.

 

She was a mess.

 

 

Which Zero-Two decided to take full advantage of, finally pulling the bulky hoodie down Ichigo's shoulders with one hand while the other found it's way around her throat, squeezing just enough to make her squeal into their heated kiss. 

 

And the squeal devolved into a drawn out moan when Zero pushed her tongue into her mouth, exploring and covering it with her taste.

 

 

It was all starting to come together so well now that she had full control over Ichigo.

 

And Zero had only just started to rake her nails over the girls exposed midriff, making her arch into the rough treatment when she heard footsteps.

 

How annoying.

 

Ichigo whined as Zero pulled away, trying her best to follow until she was pushed back into the seat by her throat.

 

Then she noticed the irritated glare the older girl was throwing towards the exit of the showing room. Which could only mean one thing.

 

"Sorry, Ichigo. But it looks like you were right about them showing up, after all."

 

Zero-Two looked the panting and quaking form of her leader.

 

The bruises and marks she had left could easily be covered by the jacket, but fuck if she was more than irritated about her handiwork being interrupted.

 

"We'll have to do this again some time, okay?" Zero smiled, pushed up on Ichigo's chin with a finger.

 

And Ichigo could only nod, eyes half lidded, desire making the marks left in the wake of her submission sting with pleasure that only made it harder to speak.

 

"Good," was the only reply Zero-Two supplied as she stood up, leaving a lingering kiss to her preys lips.

 

And she left, more than likely attempting to give Ichigo time to make herself decent before her team could see her.

 

It was then that she realized something, in the dark movie theatre, an image of two lovers kissing frozen on screen.

 

Zero-Two isn't all that bad. And she might have a crush.

 

              __________________


	2. Midnight Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bang, to make a short and not so sweet summary. 
> 
> Again, I was drunk, given that today is my birthday, and I wanted to try my hand at actual smut. Wasn't beta'd, and the only editing and such that was done was by my alcohol inhibited brain. 
> 
> If it's bad, it's bad. Fuck it. Imma do the same to all the women in K/DA and Overwatch, anyway.

····  
Zero-Two found herself growing softer around her esteemed leader. Of course she still teased, but it all lacked the pointed edges they used to, save for when she would sneak a bite to the back of her neck out of view of the others. 

And Ichigo would always blush the sweetest shade of pink when she would lavish her with those affections. 

But it was still nothing like in that dark, dust smogged theatre. 

She would see flashes of those emotions in Ichigo's eyes, the hitch in her breathe, her thighs rubbing together ever so slightly. 

But Zero wanted to see her completely unwind, something she couldn't do whilst Hiro and the others could bare witness. 

Too bad she couldn't just whisk her away unnoticed for a couple hours. 

"Boring," the pink haired girl sighed in frustration to the night sky, her snow white night gown hanging loosely over her curves as she sat on a porch table. 

Watching the stars was the only asylum this much too strict and demanding life offered. 

Especially in light of recent events. 

"Very boring..." Zero Two let herself drift off in thought, taking little notice at the sound of a door opening behind her, figuring it was one of the children wandering around. 

Great, another annoyance. 

Bare footsteps made there way closer, and Zero was just about to say something when two thin arms wrapped around her toned middle tightly, the warmth of another body pressing fully against her back. 

Huh. 

How lucky for her.

Ichigo stayed silent for a while, merely breathing in the presence of the woman who has entirely made her life hell. 

For better or worse, she didn't know, not did she care. But running her palms and fingertips over Zero's soft, pale skin in the middle of the night...

It was intoxicating. 

"Hey, Zero-Two," she finally whispered against the shell of Zero's ear. 

She's grown more confident. Interesting. 

Zero relaxed into Ichigo's form behind her and nuzzled their cheeks together, lips ghosting over heated flesh. 

"What brings you out here tonight, darling." 

"... Isn't that obvious, Zero? I... I wanted to see you," she was able to stutter out from a combination of shock and a giddiness she felt from the pet name. "I wanted to be alone w-with you again." 

Feeling the wandering fingers dance over the tops of her thighs and her ribs, Zero hummed with amusement. 

"Oh? Well aren't you sweet, darling," she said as she turned around to face Ichigo, long legs wrapping around her waist and pulling her close and draping her arms over narrow shoulders. 

There's that look again. 

With half lidded emerald eyes, Ichigo stepped even closer to the object of her infatuation, her front pressing fully into Zero's, their barely covered skin heating instantly. 

"Zero... Please," Ichigo whispered into the other girls collarbone, her lips pecking small kisses along the warm skin. 

"What did I say about using your words, darling?" 

Ichigo decided to ignore the question entirely, instead doubling her efforts along Zero-Two's jaw, nipping where the skin was softest. 

And Zero could hardly bring herself to continue teasing the desperate girl, just look at her! What kind of person would she be to poke at her now. 

Besides. She needed this, too. 

Purring with pleasure as Ichigo timidly sucked on her pulse, Zero pulled the top half of her own gown off her shoulders, allowing more of herself to be exposed to her darlings affections until eventually her breasts were on full display. 

Ichigo could hardly hold back the gasp in her throat as she stared at the pert, pliable flesh of her chest. 

It really was unfair that Zero-Two was so beautiful. Maybe it was the unnatural blood in her, but everything about her exuded beauty. 

Whatever it was, she couldn't deny the impatient hand against the back of her head leading her willing mouth to a rosy nipple. 

Zero let a moan roll through her chest as her darling carefully circled the hardened nub with her tongue, the other being pinched between two fingers. 

How did she know to do such lewd things being as sheltered as she was? 

Questions for later, Zero supposed.

"Mmm, yes, darling," she murmured and pushed her breasts further into Ichigo, "Just like that." 

At the moaned praises, Ichigo's mind was clouded in a haze of lust and the overwhelming and insatiable need to please the woman in front of her.

That need to please brought her attention to the rest of the sensitive skin in front of her, licking and sucking along the underside of Zero's breasts, leaving bites and running her nails wherever it made her breathe hitch with a swear.

Zero-Two couldn't hold herself still no matter how hard she tried. Even with her gown mostly off, it felt so constricting, keeping Ichigo's touch from where she needed it most. She didn't need any more annoyances. 

So, with little fanfare, Zero pushed Ichigo back enough so she could tear the clothing from her body, grabbing the other girls wrist and pushing her hand against her core. 

Zero took in a sharp breath, barely contained moans of pleasure resting in her chest as she began grinding herself against Ichigo's hand with little rythum in mind. 

Beautiful. 

It was all Ichigo could think of as she watched, having enough conscious thought to start moving her hand, fingers moving with little resistance into Zero's incredible heat. It was a wonder how she had managed to get so impossibly hot and wet. 

Another moment of awe, and the impatient bucking and moaning from Zero was her queue to start pumping her fingers, the tips brushing the rough patch of nerves along her slick walls. 

And each moment made Zero shake, gasping and choking out praises and swears. It was ridiculous how close she already was. 

"C-cumming. I'm gonna cum. Darling. Please. Don't stop." She pleaded, almost whispering, still keeping in mind that she could easily wake the others. 

Wouldn't want them interrupting now. 

With little idea of what else to do with her mouth, Ichigo latched onto Zero's throat, sucking on her pulse and grinding her palm against her lover's swollen clit, pushing through the cramp in her wrist to bring Zero over the edge. 

And it was just enough to push Zero-Two into a blinding orgasm, little more than whimpers escaping her throat as her toes curled and nails dug into Ichigo's now scratch reddened back as her fingers worked her through the waves of ecstasy. 

She could hear Ichigo whispering to her, but didn't understand a word. Zero was almost entirely lost as she let herself fall limp into her darling, kissing her neck with wordless praise. 

"Z-Zero? Are you okay?" Worry was evident in her adorable voice as she slowly pulled her fingers from inside her lover.

"Yes. I'm more than okay." Zero reassured, though flinched slightly from the overstimulation. "Just come here, will you?" 

"What f-" Ichigo was cut off with a kiss, one that was void of the familiar heat of lust, but filled with passion. 

Slow, but it still made her breathless with the way their lips moved together. 

It almost felt like a dream, one they both could lose themselves in. 

Unfortunately, it wasn't a dream. That much made evident by the distant sound of a door opening and closing, feet slapping along the cold floors. 

Zero couldn't help the low and primal growl that bubbled in her throat. 

"It looks like we're going to be interrupted again, darling," Zero said as she pushed Ichigo's hair from her sweat-sheened face. 

"W-we'll be able to do this again... Right?" 

"Yes, of course. After all, I still haven't had a taste of you yet," Zero said as she pushed herself off of the table, not even bothering with her discarded clothes as she began making her way to her favorite swimming pond, sparing Ichigo a farewell kiss on the cheek. 

"... Taste," Ichigo whispered as she brought her still wet fingers to her mouth, her eyes trained on the sultry saunter of Ichigo's hips as she licked them clean. 

"Sweet." 

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but with where I work, you don't get breaks often and you go home super late. So it's just something we all have to deal with.


	3. UPDATE BITCHES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, it's not an actual chapter. I'm sorry.

Guys. I'm sorry. Like, really sorry. Haven't really written anything in a while for a variety of reasons, the foremost being lack of time and writers block. 

Besides that, i need to thank you guys for liking this so much???? Dunno why, especially considering the random ass mistakes, the weird... Everything in terms of writing literally anything. But regardless, THANK YOU!. 

Secondly, i will be getting some rum and get to work on that long awaited third chapter for y'all. Motivation has been scarce, but I'm gonna be travelling to Czechia soon. Dunno any better opportunity to sit and write some IchiTwo porn when I'm in a whole different country. 

Stopping here to prevent a long ass rant. 

Again, thank you. Fucking really. Love you guys. 

Also, gimme comments. I love hearing feedback and such. Or whatever other bullshit you can think of. 

MOAR LOOD


End file.
